


I Love You With All My Heart

by sixsclassic



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Adoption, Beheaded Cousins, Gen, Jane adopted the beheaded cousins, Tiny Anne AU, Tiny Kat AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixsclassic/pseuds/sixsclassic
Summary: Jane begins fostering two cousins. She learns quite a lot from the girls as they open up to her.
Comments: 37
Kudos: 343





	1. Emergency Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies, this is my first Six work and I'm very excited and I hope you enjoy the journey :)

Jane had always wanted to be a mother, from the time she was five, she was convinced that she was put on the earth to care for a little infant. She'd always loved to babysit and care for the children in her neighborhood but alas the world didn't have the same plan as Jane. First being diagnosed with endometriosis at twenty, leaving Jane heartbroken at the idea of possibily never being able to carry a child to term. And a number of failed relationships left her hopeless. Life seemed to be against all that Jane had wanted in life and it crushed her. Well that until her best friend, Catherine had something incredible. She and Catherine had known each other since childhood, being in the same primary class for five years straight, and they've been incredibily close since. Catherine had a niece, named Cathy, her eldest sister wanted to give her daughter a piece of the aunt she had. Sadly little Cathy had lost her parents in a car accident seven years ago and since the Aragon family was lacking older relatives to take the infant, twenty year old Catherine took her little niece and adopted her. Since then she's had to prove herself as a mother and Jane has had the opportunity to an Auntie to her bright Cathy. Jane was in wonder of her best friend and knew that she would probably end up on the path of adoption since having a child of her own would be a hard and possibily impossible route. 

After ten months of required parenting classes and many many sessions of learning how to handle children whom been taken from unsafe situations, Jane became a certified foster mother and she was elated. The now twenty seven year old has prepared the second room in her apartment for a child in case of the possibly of a call that she could receive. Nothing to out there other than a bed as well as a chest with a selection of toys for both girls and boys, her little Cathy was quite helpful with picking out some lovely toys. She felt more than ready for that call but three months had passed and she was becoming disheartened as her didn't ring with the call from agency and she felt the same hopelessness she'd felt for the past seven years. But finally a glimmer of hope arrived at three in the morning, quite the time for that call to ring. 

Jane was fast asleep in her bed, having gone to sleep around eleven after a cup of tea and reading a chapter from her favorite novel. But the blasting ringing from her phone caused her to jump from her sleep as her phone slipped onto the floor and Jane stumbled in the dark attempting to locate her phone. Finally once she found the glowing device, she smacked the green answer button, bringing it to her ear. "Hello, is this Jane Seymour?" the voice on the other end of the phone requested as Jane rubbed her eye, trying to wake herself up a bit more. "Yes this is she." she replied.

"My apologizes for calling you this early, this is Joan from Rockwell's Agency, but we have an emergency placement."

"It's no worries at all, I'm always prepared a ring," Jane replies, "An emergency placement?" she asks, thinking for a moment at the time of the day and feeling her heart sink for the little child that had to removed from a home at this hour. 

"Yes, we have two little ones who were removed from their home an hour ago, we tried to reach next of kin but none could be located." Joan answered as Jane thought for a moment, had she heard two? Was Joan intending that there was more than one child? "Two? Two children? Sorry about the question. I want to confirm the number first." Jane says. 

"Yes, two. Two little cousins, a seven-year-old and a four-year-old. Both girls. Were you not supposed to be called for placements of multiple children?" Joan asks, "I'm very sorry if not." 

"No, no. It was something that was not discussed with me before but I would be more than happy to have the girls in my home." Jane replies, without hesitatiing. 

"Perfect, could you come to the building within the hours, the girls are on their way from the police station and I cannot currently disclose their situation of how they've come to us." Joan explains, "We'll assess them both before they go into your custody and we're currently not sure of how long we'll need you to care for them." 

"I understand I will be there in a half hour." Jane answers. 

"Perfect, I will see you then." Joan replies as they said their goodbyes and the call concluded. Jane had sat on her floor in shock for a moment, finally it was happening. She had a placement and it wasn't just one child, it was two. Two little girls. And her mind began to wander about how they would be and what they'd gone through that even allowed for the chance of her to care for them. Finally once she herself to stop overthinking, she leapt up and began to gather herself. Changing from her nightwear and collecting a few snacks and her child bag that she'd prepared herself, including some coloring books, hair ties and clips, and a binder to record and keep information. She laid sheets out on the bed and mentally made a note to get another bed so each girl could have their own, when she realized that she could call Catherine. Jane fumbled with her phone as dialed Catherine's number. After the third ring, a tired Catherine answer, "Jane do you have any idea of the hour of night it is, I only got to bed an hour go because Cathy is going through a 'I don't want to go to sleep' phase." 

"I got a placement." Jane speaks, after Catherine's grumble.

"You did?!" Catherine asks, "When? What's the little's one name? Are they there with you now?"

"Yes, I got the call about ten minutes ago and there's two of them. Two little girls. I don't know there names yet and I'm about to into the car and go meet them." 

"Two, Jane you only have one bed, do you want me to bring over Cathy's travel matress she uses for when friends over?" Catherine asks.

"Yes, that would be amazing, you don't have to bring it over now, I'd hate for you to have to wake up Cathy." Jane says, with slight chuckle knowing that Cathy was becoming a night owl as she got into her car, starting it up and heading towards the agency's building. "Who said that Cathy ever went to sleep, I'll drop it off and let you have the morning with the girls." Catherine replies. The friends had talked for a bit longer as Jane arrived and their call ended. Jane took a deep breath as she slid the bag over her shoulder and headed up to the office she'd recieved her papers from. The usually busy office was empty aside from the hallway lights being lit as well as three rooms. She'd found her way to Joan's office who was filling out some paperwork. "Jane, perfect, come in, come in." Joan says as she smiled up as she saw Jane, "The girls are in the room next door, they both seem to doing okay, not much talking from either, but here lets get through you paperwork." Jane had sat in one of the free chairs as they began to review the paperwork.

"So they are two cousins, the oldest who is named Anne was leaving with her Aunt and her little cousin, Katherine. They both are quite close from what we understand right now and we're too unsure to separate the girls." Joan explains as Jane nodded in agreement, noting where the girls were coming from. She wanted to prepared herself to understand anything the girls would go through. After what seemed like forever, Joan closed the folder and glanced up at Jane, "Are you ready to meet the girls?"

"Yes, I'd really like for that. And to get them home and into bed so that they may get some sleep." Jane replies as they stood and she was led to the room next door, and she was able to see the girls for the first. The one she figured out was Anne, was taller and had dark raven hair of two. Her hair in buns, messy and unkept like the child rubbed her head in a fuzzy blanket and the one she assumed to be Katherine was much tinier compared to Anne and her was more brown with little bits of blonde, her hair in a high ponytail with bits pulled out as if Katherine had been pulling on her hair a bit. "I'll leave you to meet them." Joan says as she backed out of the room. Jane nodded as she started to note more things about the girls, they were sharing the same seat, dressed in similiar night gowns, little Katherine curled up to her older cousin as Anne drew a coloring page. She knew how to handle this and her heart swelled as she saw them. "Hi girls." Jane spoke softly as Anne turned her head a bit to see Jane, and the child took a moment to note Jane's appearance in her head, seeing that she seemed kind like the police officier who let them ride in the front of the police car. "Hi." Anne said in barely a whisper, no emotion appearing on the child's face. "How are you both?" Jane says as she took the few steps over to the girls and knelt beside the table as Anne glanced at her once again, as she finally saw little Katherine's face peek out from her cousin's shoulder. "We're okay, right Kat?" Anne asks as Katherine stared wide eyed at Jane, not murmuring a word. 

"That's good, now you both are going to be going like a little vacation and spending some time with me at my home." Jane says, trying to make it not seem scary as Katherine's eyes never left her. Anne listened to her words as she continued to color, Katherine seemed too nervous to speak. "And I'm very excited to bring you both home, and maybe in the morning we could out for breakfast, whatever you'd like." Jane says. 

"Pancakes?" Anne asks.

"Yes pancakes and anything Katherine likes as well." Jane adds.

"Call her Kat, she likes Kat better." Anne says as Jane nodded, seeing that Anne would be the most chatty of the two.

"Okay, anything you and Kat would like." Jane smiles.

"Could we go to your house now?" Anne asks. 

"Yes of course, let's get you both in bed." Jane replies as she watched Anne carefully let Kat lay on the chair, the little one on the verge of sleep as she grabbed two backpacks. "Do you have all your things?" Jane asks as Anne nodded, then she glanced at little Kat who sat up on the chair and shyly glanced at Jane who asked, "Would you like me to carry you Kat?" The four-year-old glanced at her cousin who nodded her head slightly.

"She's good Kat, she's going to take us for waffles for breakfast." Anne says as Kat's eyes returned to Jane and she reached her arms out to be carried and Jane's heart continued to grow in size because of these girls. She took the awfully tiny girl into her arms and Kat laid her head on Jane's shoulder, sleep almost taking over the little one's body instantly. Anne wore her own bag as she carried what Jane assumed to be Kat's as they left the room and Joan said goodbye to the three of them. Jane held out her free hand for Anne to hold as they left the building, leading her to the car. Once she got both girls buckled, she began the drive home. Arriving a bit later and carrying a sleeping Kat upstairs and a tired Anne was at her side as they entered the apartment and Jane was thankful to find the extra bed that Catherine had offered to bring over and it had sheets already placed on it as she laid little Kat in it and helped Anne into the other bed. "Sleep tight Anne, I'll see you in the morning." 

"Jane." Anne spoke softly as Jane was able to leave the room.

"Yes sweet?" Jane asks. 

"Could you get Teddy and Joey from the bags?" Anne asks shyly, hiding her mouth under the covers. 

"Of course, I'll be right back with them both." Jane answers as she gathered the two stuffed animals, a panda bear and a kangaroo. She returned to the bedroom, Anne's eyes following her as she came back. "Teddy is mine and Joey is for Kat." Anne explains as Jane nodded, placing each stuffed animal with the girls. "Thank you Jane." Anne spoke softly.

"Sure thing dear." Jane replies as the night wound down. Jane changed back into her night clothing and found her way back into bed about five thirty and wasn't too tired. But sleep slowly overcame her as she was about to sleep as she felt a little tap on her shoulder and she opened her eyes to see Kat, her cheeks tear stained and more tears threatening to fall. "Hi sweetpea, did we have a bad dream?" Jane asks as Kat nodded her head slightly as she wiped a stray tear off her face. 

"Come here, you can sleep here until it's time to wake up and go for breakfast." Jane says as she helped the little girl into bed and Kat cuddled herself up to Jane's chest, almost falling asleep on the spot. Jane sighed a bit, knowing that it was going to be hard but that this was the best thing she'd ever done in her life and she couldn't wait to see how the girls would become, but she had a fear grow inside her. Sometimes these placements weren't forever and she feared seeing the girls leaave her.


	2. Waffles and Pancakes

Jane had woken up feeling quite warm which was unusual because she seemed to be always freezing whenever she woke up. But today was different, she had a little four-year-old clung to her chest like a koala. Katherine had slept through most of the morning, thankfully thought Jane knowing that the little one probably didn’t get much sleep during the night. The little angel looked peaceful as she snored quietly through the morning and Jane couldn’t help but smile. She’d checked her phone, noting that it was almost ten and that she had a few missed texts from Catherine which she quickly replied to, saying that the first night went well and her phone dinged again softly from Catherine. ‘Check in the closet of kid’s room’ Jane sighed at her best friend’s text, not sure what could be waiting for her. She gently laid Kat in the bed, swaddling her like a baby and the four-year-old didn’t even flinch as Jane crept into the room next door. Anne was curled up in her own bed, fast asleep as Jane quietly opened the closet door and found a few bins, one marked, ‘Cathy 4 yr old’ and the other blank. Jane looked into the blank one and figured it was clothing that Cathy was currently wearing so it’d probably fit Anne since they were the same age. Jane texted Catherine back, thanking her for the clothing as she heard a soft voice behind, “Jane?” 

Jane turned around and faced Anne behind her who was now on her feet and holding Teddy close to her. “Hi love, did you sleep well?” Jane asks and Anne nodded her head, “My friend left some clothes for you and Kat, would you like to look through it and see if there’s anything you’d like?” Once again Anne just nodded, and Jane brought the bin out with the clothing for Anne’s age. Anne sat beside Jane on the floor as they began going through all the clothing, the time spent looking through was almost silent as Anne inspected the clothing and placed it beside her as she decided that she wanted that item. After a bit Anne was through the clothing and was all smiles with her new outfits to wear as a teary-eyed Kat appeared in the doorway, distraught that Jane hadn’t been in bed with her when she woke up. “Oh no sweet pea, what’s the matter?” Jane asks as she opened her arms to Kat who flung herself into Jane’s arms, sniffling softly, “I’m sorry I wasn’t in bed when you woke up, I was coming to see of the lovely outfits my best friend left you both.” She says as she rubbed circles in Kat’s back. 

“They’re really cute too.” Anne added as Kat glanced at her older cousin who smiled at her, “Here Jane and I will look through them with you.” Kat turned herself round on Jane’s lap as they began to go through the marked tote. They found somethings that Kat held tightly to as they when through it in a matter of minutes. Both of the girls ended up having outfits picked out even before Jane had placed the clothes into their dresser, Kat still attached to Jane’s hip. And in that moment, that was the first time Jane had felt overwhelmed as she watched the two little girls, Anne going on about her outfit and what she’d wanted for breakfast as Kat laid her head on Jane’s shoulder. She was responsible for these two little souls; they were hers to care for. Jane helped both the girls get dressed in their outfits as found a hairbrush to use for the girls, styling Anne’s hair into a low bun with a green ribbon as Kat watched her intently because she had to be set down. It seemed that the four-year-old hadn’t want to spend much time away from Jane even if she was simply placing Anne’s hair in a bun and Jane was already preparing herself for the thought of how Kat will cling. After Anne’s hairstyle was completed, the eldest of the two girls slipped from the seat and Jane lifted Kat to the chair and braided the tiny one’s hair, slipping a pink ribbon into the end to match Kat’s outfit. Finally, both girls were dressed, but Jane wasn’t. “Anne, sweet, could you and Kat look through the toy chest and see if there’s anything you’d be like?” Jane asks, hoping that if Anne was going to do something, that Kat would want to do it with her cousin. 

“Yes, come Kat. Let’s see.” Anne says as she held her hand out for Kat and Kat resisted quicker than Jane thought she was. She recoiled and launched herself into Jane’s arm as Anne looked at her, confused. Jane wasn’t sure how to handle the situation, Kat seemed to be needing a lot of attention, but Anne seemed to handle being on her own fairly well. In those moments, Jane wandered if Anne had been left alone before and if the seven-year-old was used to it. “I can look now, and Kat can later?” Anne suggests and Jane nods her head with a smile. 

“Thank sounds perfect sweet.” Jane replies as she helped Anne open the toy chest and the small smile returned to Anne’s face that she had on most of the morning as she began to look through the toys. “We’ll be right back.” Jane says as she held Kat on her hip and Anne nodded her head as she was too busy with looking at each and every toy. Jane carried the youngest back to her room, thinking about how she was going to do this as she spoke softly to Kat, “Okay sweet pea, I must get dressed if we want to go to get breakfast. Could you sit on my bed for a moment while I change?” It took Kat a moment and she timidly allowed Jane to sit her on the bed as Jane raced to get herself changed, wanting to stick to her word and let Kat know that she meant the words that she spoke. As soon as Jane was dressed, she lifted Kat back into her arms and the four-year-old settled back to Jane’s touch, instantly becoming more relaxed. Jane went back to the room the girls would be sharing and found that Anne had set aside a selection of toys for herself. “Ready for breakfast sweet?” Jane asks Anne who pokes her head up, her shining smile still on her face. 

“Yes, I’m ready.” Anne replies as they got shoes on and light coats for everyone as they headed out the door. For the first ever, Jane felt it, she felt the burning desire inside her finally click, she had all she’d wanted her entire life. But at the same time, it wasn’t forever. They might find a next of kin or their family member who had them will be well enough to care for them again and the girls would leave her. She’d been prepared for this, but now that the girls were here, she wasn’t sure that she ever wanted to let them go. Jane wanted to give them the world and she was worried at the same time that she wouldn’t be able to. She snapped herself back to reality with Anne tugging on her sleeve. “Jane, do we have to drive?” Anne asks, her voice slightly shaky, seeming that she didn’t like the idea of having to get into a car. 

“Not for this love, it’s right down the street and I figured we all could use the fresh air.” Jane replies, opening her hand for the little girl to hold. Anne instantly gripped her hand tightly as they began their walk down the street. It was a busy morning, lots of people walking down the sidewalks, cars zooming by on the street, lots of noise. Anne seemed to get closer to Jane’s side the further down the street they went as Kat’s eyes watched everyone around them. Her gaze being glued every dog they passed, she even turned herself to watch it as far as she could see it down the street. Finally, they arrived at the restaurant and Jane got a booth for three, they were led back within a few minutes as she settled Kat beside her and Anne across from her. Kat’s eyes wandered around the restaurant as Anne looked over the menu as she spotted the food item she’d be requesting. “Pancakes?” Anne asks, glancing up at Jane who nods in reply as the smile stayed on Anne’s face. Jane then her attention to Kat who had taken one of the crayons given with their kids’ menus and was scribbling a circle around the waffles. 

“Would you like waffles Kat?” Jane asks and Kat points to the waffles on her page as Jane asked another question, “Would like anything in them?” Kat stilled for a moment and then glanced up at Anne who spoke for her little cousin, “She likes chocolate chips in them.” Anne replies. 

“Perfect, waffles with chocolate chips.” Jane says as she wondered if Kat talked at all. In the twelve hours that Jane had them, Kat had yet to say a word. Anne seemed to talk the normal amount for her age, but she was also speaking for Kat at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catherine and little Cathy will be making an appearance next chapter!!


	3. Dollies and Sleepless Nights

Three days. It’d be three days since Anne and Kat had entered Jane’s life and she was loving every moment of it. Thought Kat couldn’t sleep in her own bed, and always ended up with Jane by midnight, she didn’t mind at all. And Anne could talk your ear off, but Jane didn’t mind that either, she was happy to see a constant smile on the little one’s face. It’d been a busy few days with settling the girls in and she was handling it to the best of her ability. But she knew the girls needed some human interaction with someone other than herself. She figured the best way to slowly introduce the girls into her life, was having Catherine come over with Cathy. Especially because she needed to have Anne start at school next week and she wanted to see how she handled other kids. “So, her name is Cathy?” Anne asks as she trailed behind Jane who was helping Anne set out some dolls to play with in the living room for the girls. “Yes sweet, she’s your age and you both will probably be in school together.” Jane explains as Kat was attached to Jane’s hip, still the four-year-old hadn’t murmured a word, in the past three days. 

“Okay, good, I want to make sure I know her name.” Anne nods as she glanced around the living room where the toys had been set up. “Could we have some snacks out as well?” Anne asks, seeming that the little girl wanted to make a good impression on her possible new friend. Jane chuckled slightly as she studied Anne’s thoughtful face before replying, “Of course sweet, here let’s go find something you’d like to have out.” Anne was ahead of her as she began looking for some treats while Kat curled herself closer to Jane, and it worried Jane that Kat was so attached at some points, that she should be more interested in playing or coloring like Anne is, but she understood that the little girl needed some comfort. “Would you like to pick some snacks out as well, sweet pea?” Jane asks as Kat slightly nodded as they headed into the kitchen and both girls selected some snacks and Jane helped Anne lay them out on the coffee table.

Jane managed to get Kat to play with Anne for a bit as she heard a knock on the door and that sent Kat back into her fight or flight mode and she was attached to Jane’s hip once again. “Kat it’s okay, it’s Catherine and Cathy. They’re here to spend some time to with us.” Jane explains as she smooths down Kat’s hair. Anne was already ahead of her and at the door, but she waited for Jane to open. Jane twisted the knob and smiled as she faced her best friend and goddaughter on the other side of the door. “Janey!” Cathy exclaims, as she tugged on Catherine’s hand who chuckled at her niece and had her settle for a moment. “Dear remember what we talked about.” Catherine says, looking down at Cathy and the seven-year-old had a little reminder before smiling widely at Anne and Kat. “Come in, come in.” Jane says as she welcomed the duo inside, and she began the introductions. “Catherine and Cathy this Anne and Kat.” Jane says as Cathy smiled at both the girls. 

“Hi Anne, hi Kat.” The young girl smiled as she glanced at them both before Anne spoke up, “Hi Cathy!” Jane chuckled at their excitement to see each other. Soon the girls were settled in the living room and somehow Jane got Kat settled beside Anne, but she feared that Kat would not want to stay there very long. Jane and Catherine were in the kitchen as Jane got them both cups of tea. “So how have the girls been?” Catherine asks, as she glances into the living room and make sure that everything was going okay. “They’ve been really good. Kat just needs a bit extra care, but they were taken out of their home at such an awful hour.” Jane explains, pouring the tea into cups for the two of them. 

“That’s understandable and Anne seems to be quite the talkative one.” Catherine replies, seeing that Cathy and Anne were busy playing with their dollies while Kat sat beside them, pulling at her hair which was in a ponytail, glancing around the room. “She is, she’s a little doll herself and very helpful as well. She wanted everything to be perfect when you and Cathy came over.” Jane replies with a grin, as she followed Catherine’s gaze and her smile dimmed a bit, noticing the state that Kat was in. Kat loved to spend time with Anne and play with her, but today it seemed that she was in no place to be making a new friend and Anne was. “I’m sure they’re going to be the best of friends.” Catherine adds, trying to relax her best friend, “And give Kat time, I’m sure that she’ll begin to open up. Remember how shy Cathy was when she was a toddler.” 

“Oh, my goodness, she barely spoke to me for three months and I’d known her since she was two months old.” Jane nodded with a slight chuckle, remembering how little two-year-old Cathy was incredibly shy and resisted speaking to anyone. It was similar to Kat’s situation, but at the same time Jane knew there was something more to what happened to the girls and she didn’t want to press the girls for any answers, especially because they only began to open up to her. “I think she will and for now I’m okay with it.” Jane answers as the friends chatted a bit more and she glanced towards the living room to see Kat poked around the corner, her eyes filled with tears. “Sweet pea what’s wrong?” Jane asks, leaning down and opening her arms to the four-year-old, who instantly ran into Jane’s arms and clung to her. 

“Do you not want to play with Anne and Cathy?” Jane asks as she rubs circles into Kat’s back who shook her head against Jane’s shoulder. “It’s okay dear.” Jane says, trying to soothe Kat a bit as Catherine looked over at her and mouths softly, ‘You’re doing great.’ That earned a smile from Jane as Kat had calmed down and almost fallen asleep against Jane. 

A few hours later, Catherine and Cathy had returned home, and Jane was getting the girls settled down for bed. “Jane?” Anne asks as she entered the bathroom in the apartment where Jane was brushing out Kat’s wet hair from her bath. “Yes sweet?” Jane asks as she glanced back at Anne who was twirling the end of her braided hair. 

“Could Cathy come over and play again soon?” Anne asks with a shy smile. 

“I think she’d like that a lot, I’ll ask her Aunt about another playdate.” Jane says with a grin, happy to see that Anne and Cathy were getting along so well. 

“Yay! But, could we do crafts next time?” Anne questions as she bounced around the bathroom with a wide grin as Jane was able to get her to settle and soon Anne was fast asleep in her bed with her Teddy while Kat was huddled in her covers, clutching Joey tightly as she stared up at Jane. This was becoming a nightly battle, where Jane was trying so hard to get Kat to sleep in her own bed, she wanted the little girl to feel safe in her own room, and Jane couldn’t pinpoint the fear that seemed to loom over Kat’s head. Finally, after three storybooks and a lot of promises, Jane got Kat to lay down in bed and she kisses her forehead gently before saying, “Sleep tight sweet pea, in the morning we can make some eggs and toast together.” She’d hope that the idea of getting to make breakfast together would put Kat at ease that Jane would still be there the next morning and for the first hour Jane was able to clean the kitchen and living room a bit before going to her own room and getting ready for bed. 

Jane was convinced that it finally worked, and that Kat may stay in her own bed, but around midnight, she felt the familiar tap on her shoulder, and she turned to face a sobbing Kat. Before Jane could even speak, something caught her completely off guard, a little murmur, almost like a mouse. “Jane.” It took her a moment to realize that it was the first time Kat had ever spoken to her and it was her own name, the poor four-year-old hiccupped through her sobs, her face all red and puffy as Jane didn’t say a word. She lifted Kat into her arms and rocked her slowly, “It’s okay sweet pea, I’m here, I’m here.” Jane says. 

“B-Bad dweam.” Kat cried softly into Jane’s shoulder and that broke Jane’s heart into a million pieces. Kat’s little voice had cracked with every word that escaped her lips, it wasn’t from the sobbing, no it had been from the speaking. “It was just a dream and now we’re here in awake land where Jane can give you lots of hugs and feel better magic.” Jane says as she ran her fingers through Kat’s hair, “Nothing can ever get you here, you are safe with Anne and me. We love you so much sweet pea.” Jane had meant ever word she’d promised to Kat and she didn’t wan the little girl to fear anything. She wanted her to feel safe and by the looks of it, Kat had slipped back into her sleepy state and was out a few minutes later. And in that moment, it was Jane’s turn to cry softly. She felt terrible for having made Kat try to sleep by herself, knowing that it was something Kat had struggled with. She was beginning to question if she’d ever be a good mother. 

A good mother that the girls would need, and the fear of losing them crept back up on her. Jane longed for the simple cuddling of a child who’d needed some comfort and she knew that Kat and Anne needed something stable. She was trying so hard to make this crazy life they were thrown into stable and she felt that she was finally getting there. Forever seemed like the best option for the three of them, but the fear of not getting forever was dangling over Jane’s head like a horrible reminder. They were her girls, no matter what, no matter who they were with or where they ended. They were her little girls and she would give them the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed and I would for any ideas of what you'd like to see in future chapters. 
> 
> Don't worry, Catherine and little Cathy will be making more appearances in future chapters ;)


	4. Cookies and Milk

It’d be exactly one week since Jane had brought the girls home, and today was a day that she was dreading. Sending Anne off to her first day of school, of course she’d taken the day off work though she was working from home to begin with, but she wanted the day to go perfect for both the girls. Jane had been awake since five thirty, making sure that Anne’s uniform was prepared and that her bookbag was in order. She was probably more nervous than Anne would be when she finally woke up. “Jane?” a little voice whispers, as Jane turned around in the kitchen, seeing Kat without any tears and she was quickly relieved to see that Kat hadn’t panicked when she woke up and didn’t see that Jane had left the room. “Yes, sweet pea?” Jane asks, smiling as Kat walked over to her, Joey cuddled close to her side. 

“Bweakfast?” Kat asks with a shy smile, and Jane’s smile had grown a bit more. 

“Of course, here let’s make some oatmeal.” Jane replies and lifts Kat into her arms and the pair spends the next bit of time, making some oatmeal, Kat humming to the tune that was on her mind, which had caused Jane to smile. Soon Anne was awake and yapping everyone’s ears off, “Jane, Jane, Jane, I really need to have my hair not looking like this.” Anne says, pointing to her messy raven locks. Jane couldn’t help, but chuckle at the sassiness that Anne was being to display. She was loving every part of the girls’ personalities that were beginning to show. “After breakfast we will get your hair done all nice and get your uniform on and head out.” Jane replies as she got both the girls settled at the table and they both began to eat which gave Jane a moment to eat herself and get changed. 

It was quite the day for her, herself, one of her little girls’ first day of school. She’d quickly changed knowing that it would be all hands-on deck in a matter of minutes, getting both the girls ready and out the door. Jane pulled her hair back into a ponytail as little Kat entered her room, clutching an outfit in her arms. “Hi sweet pea, shall we get you ready for Anne’s big day?” Jane asks as Kat nods her head. Jane smiled as she got Kat dressed into the outfit she’d picked out, a pink sweater and sparkly star leggings. “You look like a doll.” Jane smiles, which caused Kat to shyly smile once again. She’d always found her little smile adorable and was happy to be seeing more of it. Jane braided back Kat’s locks into two plaits and the four-year-old wandered off to the living room, finding something to do. 

A few minutes later, Anne entered Jane’s room, dressed in her uniform and holding her favorite green ribbon that she always requested for Jane to place in her hair. “Jane, could you do my hair?” Anne asks as Jane nodded, and got the little girl settled on the bed and Jane brushes out Anne’s messy hair before bringing it all together into a low bun. She laced the ribbon around the bun, tying the end into a bow. “All done sweet, let’s get your book bag together and then we’ll walk to school.” Jane says. 

“Okay, should Kat get ready too?” Anne asks. 

“Yes, and we’re going to be meeting someone along the way.” Jane replies, as Anne scrunched her nose in confusion, followed by a panic. “Not Charles, right?” Anne asks, wanting to check with Jane as the panic continued to set in. 

“Who’s Charles, Anne?” Jane asks, equally confused to Anne’s panic. 

“Kat’s big brother, h-he, he was mean.” Anne says, stumbling over her words and the seven-year-old left the room quicker and quieter than she’d entered it. Jane was dumbfounded, Charles? The girls hadn’t brought him up before today and she wasn’t too sure if she wanted to push it any further, since it seemed to panic Anne. If it panicked Anne, surely Kat’s reaction wouldn’t be any better. She’d decided to not worry about it for the moment, and just make sure that Anne had a good first day of school as her phone dinged. 

Catherine had texted her that she and Cathy were waiting outside, and Jane was becoming a bit calmer as she reminded herself that Anne would be surprised and happy to see that Cathy would be walking with them to school. “Girls, let’s get our shoes and head to school!” Jane calls into the living room and hears the girls racing each other, giggling, as they got their shoes and coats. Jane had slipped on a pair of her flats and goes to answer the door, grinning as she saw Catherine and Cathy. “Come in, the girls still don’t you guys are walking with us.” Jane explains as Cathy giggles, “I want to surprise Anne.” 

“Here you can go into their room, I’m sure they will be.” Jane nods, directing her niece towards Anne and Kat’s bedroom and the seven-year-old raced off. A few moments later, both Jane and Catherine could hear, “Cathy, you’re here!” Followed by giggles and squealing as Kat exited the room with a sucker and a cheeky smile. “Now where on Earth did you find that?” Jane smiles as Kat shyly points over at Cathy who ducked behind Anne with a chuckle. 

“I wanted to see if Kat likes lollies… and turns out she does!” Cathy exclaims as Anne giggles at her friend. 

“I’m sure she really did.” Jane nods as they got the girls all ready and soon all five of them were out the door. Cathy and Anne led the pack, hand-in-hand, Cathy telling Anne everything about the school they’d be attending, Catherine pointing that the girls had similar bookbags, reversable bags, but Cathy’s in blue and Anne’s in green. On the other hand, Kat was handing the situation well, stood between Catherine and Jane, holding Jane’s hand and busily enjoying the sucker Cathy had offered her. Jane was happy to see that Kat was finally doing better, no longer fearing Catherine and Cathy since they were going to be a big part of the girls’ lives. A few minutes later, they’d arrived in front of the school building and Catherine was saying her goodbyes to Cathy while Anne excitedly bounced from one foot to another. 

“You have a good day at school dear, Kat and I will pick you after the day is over.” Jane says as Anne nodded her head rapidly, hugging Kat tightly and kissing the top of her head, “Be good for Jane Kat, love you.” Kat smiled shyly as she tucked herself behind Jane’s leg after her cousin’s goodbye and then it was Jane’s turn to receive a hug from Anne. “Bye Jane!” the hug was quick due to the excitement and as Anne ran off with Cathy, she’d shouted, “Love you!” At first, Jane was in a moment of shock, it was so sweet, and Jane softly replied, “Love you too.” It made her heart swell once again as she lifted Kat into her arms and the little one cuddled up close to Jane. Jane said goodbye to Catherine who headed off to work and Jane looked down at Kat, “Now let’s head home and make some cookies?” Kat smiled happily and nodded as they headed back to the apartment. 

Kat was busy helping Jane get all the ingredients together for chocolate chips cookies, listening to some Disney music. Jane smiled as Kat was eager to put every ingredient into the bowl, then mix everything up. It was quite peaceful, and it was kept Kat’s mind off the fact that Anne was at school which Jane feared she’d have a meltdown over. Little Kat ended up asleep on the couch as the second set of cookies went into the oven and Jane was able to clean around the apartment a bit. Jane was so happy to see how the girls are adjusting to everything, many of her worries had slipped away in the past week. But she was about Charles and what exactly had happened. It seemed like a point of distress for Anne and she was debating about asking Kat about him. 

About an hour after falling asleep, Kat was up again and dancing around the living room as Jane brought in a plate of cookies and cup of milk for Kat. “Hi sweet pea, did you have a good nap?” Jane asks as Kat nodded her head and Jane placed the plate and cup on the coffee table as Kat retrieved a cookie after sitting down. “So, Kat, I have something to talk to you about, and you’re not in any trouble and it’s okay if you don’t talk, okay sweet pea?” Jane explains and Kat nodded her head again with a slight grin. “This morning Anne had told me about Charles, is he your big brother?” Jane asks and Kat froze for a moment, and Jane felt that it was a mistake asking her about him, but it was too late to go back. And Kat gave the tiniest nod and glanced around the room in a panic like someone else was in the room, watching them. 

The cookie had been dropped on the floor and Kat had leapt up from the couch, running off as Jane picked up the cookie and placed it back on the coffee table. Realizing that Kat had disappeared from her sight, Jane panicked knowing that she should’ve waited. But right now, she needed to focus on Kat, and first she needed to figure out where she was. “Sweet pea, where have you gone?” Jane called out softly, not wanting to panic Kat anymore as she searched around the apartment in both the bedrooms and kitchen before, she heard soft cries in the bathroom. Jane slowly entered the room, and switched on the light switch, finding Kat huddled in the bathtub in tears. “Oh sweet pea, I’m so sorry for asking about him, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Jane says, going down on her knees and opening her arms towards Kat, letting Kat make the decision of whether or not she wanted to be comforted. Slowly Kat stood up and raced herself towards Jane’s arms, clinging to her tightly like she’d done so often. The little girl’s tears had slowly stopped, but the panic in her eyes was still there. 

Jane had completely dropped the topic with Kat, and they’d cuddled and watched a movie the rest of the school day and soon it was time for them to go pick up Anne. Jane was lacing up Kat’s sneakers as the toddler spoke softly, “He was bad.” Jane’s eyes slowly met Kat and the four-year-old had continued, “He no like Annie and huwt Annie.” Jane nodded her head slightly, not sure what she should say to Kat, knowing how much it took out of her to even say something about it. “It was very brave of you to talk about him, sweet pea, but now both you and Anne are safe with me and I will make sure that no one will ever hurt you.” Jane promises as Kat listened closely to her words and hugged Jane’s neck tightly. 

Jane felt something rise inside her that she hadn’t felt before, it was anger. It was the thought of any type of harm being done to the girls that made her incredibly angry and she didn’t want to see either of them hurt. Knowing that Kat’s older brother had done something to Anne made her want to put him six feet under, but she was worried that he’d done something to Kat as well. The whole idea made her sick to her stomach and she was already planning more investigating herself, she was going to figure this out, for the girls sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The backstory of the girls is finally beginning to be revealed and I promise that more will be learned in the upcoming chapter. Thank you for the positive feedback and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	5. All my Love

The first week of school for Anne had come and gone, but nothing more was said about Charles from either of the girls and Jane dare not to bring it up. The girls had seemed in good spirits and Anne was busy with homework at the kitchen table, Kat beside her with a coloring page being completed in front of her. The Seymour home was at peace and Jane was busy getting a bag together for their day out, the small family would be attending a showing of the new Frozen, getting some frozen yogurt and then visiting Build-A-Bear and both the girls would get their own stuffed animals. Jane had the day planned all week, finding that she was missing having both the girls at home while Anne was school, but she loved spending the time during the day with Kat, either coloring or snuggling while watching a film. And in her heart she was dreading the fact that Kat would be going into Pre School in a few weeks, it'd taken her longer to find a program that she liked and wanted to place Kat in. "Almost done loves?" Jane asks, as she entered the kitchen, Kat nodding her head as she held up a colored in image of Cinderella which Jane smiled softly. "That's lovely darling, shall we hang it on the fridge?" Jane replies as Kat nodded her head once again and Jane assisted her in hanging the picture beneath a magnet and the four-year-old grinned brightly at her work. Meanwhile at the table, Anne huffed over her homework, "Jane?" Anne asks softly. 

"Yes dear?" Jane asks, as she lifted Kat into her arms and settled her on her hip. 

"Why is writing so difficult?" Anne asks, "Math is so easy compared it." 

"Well, you my dear are like me, writing wasn't my thing at your age, but I loved math. Somethings come easier to certain people than others. A lot of people don't understand or like math." Jane explains, as Anne thought intently for a moment, taking in what Jane told her. 

"I like that." Anne says simply as she cleaned up her work on the table and packed it into her bookbag. Soon the trio was off to the movie theater and the girls were giddy with their popcorn and candies as Jane got them settled into their seats, Kat being excited to see the new Frozen film since she'd be watching the first one a loop for the past two days, much to Anne's annoyance. The older of the two was happy to see some previews of movies she'd like to see, pointing out their opening dates to Jane as they both quieted down as the movie began and Kat didn't even last half way through the movie before falling asleep. The movie had promptly ended and Jane carefully lifted Kat into her arms as Anne held onto the sleeve of her coat. They returned to the car and headed over the frozen yogurt store, in the process of the car ride, Kat was awake again, questioning Anne on the ending of the movie and Anne chuckled as she explained it to her little cousin. 

They'd arrived a few minutes later and were picking out their desserts, then finding a table outside to eat their desserts, everyone settling into quiet conversation. Jane's phone began to ring and she glanced down to see Joan's caller ID appearing and her stomach dropped. She knew that it wasn't a check up for the girls', since there was a house check the previous day and Joan was happy to see how well both the girls were doing. "Hello?" Jane asks as she answered the call.

"Hi Jane, could you pop over with the girls in the next half hour?" Joan asks, as Jane suddenly felt overwhelmed, glancing at the two little girls in front of her, smiling and Anne explaining something to Kat. "Yes, we'll be over soon." Jane replies as she got the girls cleaned up and into the car, Jane unable to find any words to say to the girls and the ride was deafly silent, she didn't want to lose her little girls. The arrived at the building and suddenly Anne went quiet as if she'd seen a ghost. "Jane?" Anne whispers. 

"Yes love?" Jane asks, trying to mask her worry as she got Kat out of her seat and the four-year-old clung to Jane, knowing where they were as Anne crawled out of the car and hugged Jane's leg. "A-Are we visiting Miss Joan?" Anne questions. 

"Yes Annie, but I'm not sure for what yet, I'm sorry dear." Jane replies, not wanting to lie to the little girl as they entered the building and headed up to Joan's office. They in the front of the hallway of offices and rooms, Joan directing Anne and Kat into a separate room, it was almost a fight to get both the little girls off of Jane. Jane was then led into Joan's office and she was so fearful about what was going to happen. 

"Please sit, we have a lot to discuss." Joan says as Jane sat across from her and Joan opened up a file, "We've been able to gather so more information the girls families, first Anne, this little girl has been with the social services before, at ten months old, her parents died in a car accident and she was temporary care until her aunt and uncle received custody. The uncle passed away last year and aunt now has overdosed. That's how both Anne and Katherine had came to us this time. Katherine does have an older brother, he's nineteen so that's why he's not with the girls. But after some contacting and preparation with Charles, he's prepared to take custody of his little sister and was able to go above our heads, I would've liked to give you more time, but I can't change it, it's set in stone." 

"W-What, what about Anne, why is he not concerned with taking her?" Jane asks, wondering why Charles was not taking Anne as well, "They're inseparable and isn't she his cousin? It wouldn't be good to have them apart." 

"I don't know right now why he's not taking Anne as well and for now, Anne will be staying in your custody. He has thirty days to claim custody of Anne before her custody is fully in the state's name." Joan explains, "And for Katherine, he has to pass the same wellness checks as you and if he's not found fit to care for her in two months, she'll be back in state custody and I'll be sure that she's returned to your care." Jane couldn't believe it was happening, but the anger rose inside of her, that she knew that Charles was getting to take Kat, her little Kat, she knew he'd done something to the girls, but she couldn't prove it and she wished she could. Soon she was in the other room, Anne had been taken into another with just Kat. "Sweetpea, now I want you to know that I love you so much. But your big brother loves you too and you're going to have go live with him." Jane says, trying to best explain it to Kat, "I wish you could stay with me, but I can't make these decisions, I love you so so much." Jane says as she presses a kiss to Kat's forehead and a man, she assumed to Charles, entered the room and Kat sunk into her seat, tears forming in the four-year-old's eyes. 

"Hi Kitty." Charles says coldly to Katherine and the little girl glanced up at Jane who was fighting back her own tears. "It's time to go." Charles states, lifting Kat into his arms and Kat fought it, thrashing in his arms and sobbing heavily. Jane's eyes dropped to the floor as her own tears began to fall and she couldn't face Kat as the cries got quieter and Jane went to the room across the hallway to Anne. The seven-year-old was already in tears from being separated from Kat and she glanced up at Jane, seeing that her caretaker was upset. "Jane?" Anne asks. 

"I'm so sorry sweet, Kat had to go live with Charles. You're going to be staying with me." Jane explains as Anne ran up to her and hugged her silently. And Jane's heart dropped on the spot, "I'm so sorry." 

The car ride home was silent, aside from sniffles from both of them. Anne went to her room right away and Jane texted Catherine, asking her best friend to come over, and both Catherine and Cathy were over within ten minutes. The moment Jane opened the door, she was sobbing and Catherine hugged her best friend as Cathy watched them confused. "He took Kat." Jane says, having already explained to Catherine everything that happened since Charles was first introduced. 

"I'm so sorry babe, where's Annie? Did he take her too?" Catherine asks.

"No, she's in her room. She's been in there since we got back." Jane replies as Cathy ducked between them and went to Anne's room, knocking on the door softly. 

"Annie, it's Cathy, could I come in?" Cathy asks and the door squeaked open and Cathy slipped inside as Catherine and Jane went into the kitchen, Catherine making tea and they'd talked about everything as it came time for Catherine and Cathy to head home. They headed to Anne and Kat's room and found Anne and Cathy snuggled up together, Cathy still smoothing down Anne's hair as they both were sleepy. "I swear, they'll be best friends forever." Catherine says softly as they headed home and the apartment was silent as Jane got herself ready for bed and went to check on Anne, the seven-year-old cuddled up with both Teddy and Joey looking like she was asleep and Jane sighed and felt the tears rushing back as she looked at Kat's empty bed. Though it was empty most nights since the little girl ended up in her bed most nights. Jane then headed to her bedroom and tried to fall into a restless sleep. 

But a half hour later, she felt the bed dip slightly and she turned herself over to see Anne crawling into bed with her. "Hi sweetie." Jane says softly. 

"Jane." Anne whispered as she curled up to Jane and Jane held her close. "Promise you'll never let me go with Charles." The seven-year-old almost crying. 

"I will do my best to keep you with me, love." Jane says, "It's not my decision to make but it was, you'd be my daughter already." Jane says, blurting out the last part. 

"I wish you were my mom." Anne whispers, and "I wish you were Kat's too, then we could be sisters too." And tears began to brim in Jane's eyes at Anne's words as she presses a kiss to Anne's head. "I wish I was your mom too. And Kat's too." Anne stayed curled up to Jane, being able to fall asleep, but Jane knew she wasn't going to be able to get any sleep and she prayed that Kat would be okay and she wouldn't regress and lose all the progress that she made.


	6. Salt in the Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! The story will be jumping around as far as years go since I would like show Jane mothering in the teen years and I'm trying best to not spoil anything with this little hint about what's to come!

The month had passed for Charles to claim custody and slowly Jane was able to begin the long adoption process for Anne. Sadly, he did pass the wellness checks and Jane and Anne's contact with Kat was completely cut off. The months following were filled with some highs and lows, first the excitement of Jane telling Anne that she would become Anne Seymour and the seven-year-old was over the moon, Anne's first birthday and Christmas with Jane, many school trips and a fun girls weekend with Catherine and Cathy. And the lows of getting Anne into therapy, nightmares that began for Anne and a long two weeks of Anne completely not talking. But their relationship in turn grew and Anne began to call Jane, Mom, and all seemed right in their lives. 

That was two years ago, Anne has freshly turned ten and was quite the busy girl in dance lessons, piano lessons and playing soccer. Jane was happy how her life was but she knew that even two years on, that they were both still missing Kat. Anne's room still has two beds in it, even though she refused to allow anyone to sleep in and Jane understood that she was still waiting for the day for Kat to return and honestly Jane was waiting for that day as well. She wanted to have both the girls home with her, she wanted her family to be complete, but at the same time she was praying that Kat was okay with her brother. Anne still regularly visited with her therapist and she seemed to be doing quite well mentally overall, she was making friends and thriving. 

"Annie, it's time to go to your private lesson." Jane says as she filled Anne's green dancer water bottle that Cathy had gotten her for her birthday as Anne entered the kitchen, carrying her dance bag, the ten-year-old's hair tied back into a high ponytail, "Mom, we have twenty minutes to get there." Anne sighs with a giggle as she took the water bottle from her mom and got into settled into her dance bag. Soon the mother-daughter duo were headed out the door and off to the dance studio, Anne quickly lacing up her tap shoes and marching into her private tap lesson as Jane settled herself into the waiting room, flipping to her current page in the book she reads while Anne dances. It'd become such a routine for her and Anne, that she knew her life couldn't go any other way. 

After about twenty minutes, Jane's phone buzzed softly from a phone call and she quickly stepped outside to answer the phone call as she glanced down at the caller ID to see that Joan was calling her and Jane looked down at her phone in utter confusion, Jane and Joan hadn't spoken much since Anne's adoption had be finalized, though she did help Jane find Anne a good therapist and liked to make sure that the little girl was doing well, it was one of the good stories to be told. "Hello Joan, how are you?" Jane says as she answered the call, still in a confused state. "Hi Jane, I'm doing well. I hope you and Anne are both doing well too." Joan replies. 

"We are, Anne's in dance right now. What could I do for you?" Jane asks. 

"That's lovely, could you possibly stop at the office within an hour?" Joan answers as Jane bit her lip slightly, the last time she'd gone to there, asked like this, Kat was taken away and well her little family had crumbled too. "Surely, may I ask what for?" Jane questions. 

"There was a call made from the Howard residence and I can't disclose many of the details other than Katherine will be brought to the center within the hour, she's alright, but will need to be placed in temporary care." Joan explains and Jane almost dropped her phone, she felt as if she was dreaming, she might get Kat back, but it's only for a little bit a time and she was relieved to know that Kat wasn't hurt. "Would you be able to come down?" Joan asks, snapping Jane out of her thoughts. 

"Yes of course, we'll be there in a half hour." Jane replies as their call soon ended and Jane returned inside, already getting her's and Anne's things ready so that all Anne would have to do is put on her sneakers and they would be out the door, and she was questioning herself on what she was going to tell Anne. Was Anne ready to see Kat, it had left her scarred to see Kat go and she'd been through so much and what happens if Kat is taken away again? She wasn't sure if Anne could handle that but her therapist says that she's been doing really good. Soon Anne's lesson ended and she was all smiled as she left the room, "Mom it was amazing, I learned a new part for the concert." Anne says as she got her shoes switched and grabbed her jacket. 

"That's wonderful sweet, now let's get going, I have something to talk to you about in the car." Jane says as Anne looked at her confused and almost afraid. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Anne asks. 

"Of course not, sweet. It's just we're going to have something change a little in our lives." Jane explains as they went out to the car and got all buckled in as Anne quietly waited for Jane to continue to explanation, "So Joan called me and she told me that Kat will need someone to temporarily take care of her and I told her that we would. Now Kat may need some space but we're going to help her for as long as she's with us." 

"Hopefully she can stay forever like me." Anne replies, quietly as she looked out the window. 

"I hope so too sweet." Jane answers as they arrived at the building and Jane held Anne's car door open as the ten-year-old held her mother's hand as they headed inside and found Joan's office. Anne sat beside her mother, distracting herself with a reading book that she'd brought inside from the car. "It's good to see you both, how is school Anne?" Joan asks as Anne glanced up at her former case worker with a grin, "It's going well, I have a spelling bee coming up." Anne replies. 

"That's wonderful, good luck with that dear." Joan says as she smiled back at the young brunette before looking over Jane, "So Katherine will be arriving in a few minutes, she was checked over at the hospital and she's alright, just no talking to anyone." 

"That's okay, it’s nothing we can’t handle.” Jane replies, as Joan nodded. 

“Good, let’s head to the other room, do you want to come with Anne?” Joan asks as the adults stood and Anne looked up, nodding her head rapidly. “Yes please.” Anne answers as she held her mother’s hand once again as they headed to room across the hallway, sitting down on the couch as a knock was on the door. Joan opened it and another person from the organization entered, Katherine peeking out from behind the woman’s leg. “Kat.” Anne whispers, spotting her little cousin that wasn’t so little anymore. She wasn’t four anymore, Anne remembering that seventh birthday was coming up soon. Anne wondered if her little cousin was okay, if she was talking or if she was still scared. Would she want to talk to Cathy or have to be bribed with a lolly to smile? Kat’s eyes scanned the room and she was terrified, she remembered the place she was in, that it was the place that she was taken away in. 

Her eyes continued to look around the room as she spotted two familiar faces, Anne and Jane. They looked as she remembered them, and her fears slowly spilled away as she stepped out from behind the woman who brought her to the room as she stepped towards Jane and Anne. Kat whispered softly, “Jane? Annie?” 

“It’s us sweet pea.” Jane replies, gently as possible as Kat smiled slightly, running over and giving them both a huge hug. “I missed you.” Kat says quietly as she held onto them for dear life as Anne silently hugged her little cousin, not wanting to let to go. “We missed you too, so much.” Jane replies as their hug came to an end and they got ready to leave the offices, Anne not saying much since getting out of the other room. She didn’t really have much to say since she didn’t believe that it was really Kat in front of her. Kat clung to them both as she calmed down, feeling safe for the first time in a long time.  
“Let’s get you home and settled in.” Jane says as she smoothed down Kat’s hair who nodded her head a bit as they got the small bag Kat had with her as they headed out to the car, still Anne hadn’t said much at all. “Are you alright dear?” Jane asks Anne as she got the ten-year-old’s door open for the car and Anne nodded her head slightly, “I’m okay Mom.” Anne replies as they all got into the car and were all buckled up as they headed back to the apartment. The car ride was almost silent as they arrived back home, and everyone headed inside. Anne instantly went to the living room with her dance bag and found her book bag, starting to her homework for the following day since she had dance right after the school day. The house was almost dead silent as Jane got Kat settled back into her old room and Jane prayed this would be the last time, she’d have to bring her home like this. 

-Four Months Later-  
Katherine had been healing since moving in Jane again and Anne and she were closer than ever before. Charles lost his rights to Katherine and Jane was quick to begin the adoption process and it was going well as everything was planned out for Katherine’s seventh birthday. They were going to have a small party with close family and another with Kat’s school friends. And Jane was excited share with Kat and Anne was happening, the girls hadn’t found out, yet that Kat was going to be joining the family officially. The family party was due to start in about in an hour and Kat was dancing around in a pink floral dress in the living room with Anne beside her to some music being played on Anne’s Ipad. The girls were giggling as Jane smiled, watching them as she got the food ready for the party. 

A knock was at the door and soon the guests were arriving, and everyone was settling from the Seymour family. Everyone was having a great time and Kat was loving the time spent with her family, especially her little cousins. When it came time for presents, Kat thanked all grandparents and other related family as Jane smiled placing a box on Kat’s lap who smiled up at her foster mom while Anne eagerly sat beside her, not knowing what was inside the box. Kat carefully opened it, scrunching her eyebrows as she saw a folder inside and then opening it as she started to read out what the paper said, “Katherine R. Howard will herby be adopted by Jane W. Seymour on June 13th.” Kat’s mouth hung wide as she glanced up at her foster mother. “I-Is this true?” Kat asks as Jane smiles widely at her. 

“Yes sweet pea, three weeks and you’ll officially be a Seymour.” Jane nods as Kat ran up and tackled her in a hug, the now seven-year-old clinging to her mother with all the joy in the world. “Welcome home my sweet.” Jane says softly. Kat’s smile didn’t go away the rest of the party and the same was said about Jane who was ecstatic to have her two daughters with her, now and forever.


	7. Test of Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies! As I've mentioned before, the story of the girls will be jumping around a bit as far as ages go, I will make sure to state the ages of the girls at the beginning of each chapter so there isn't confusion but I'm considering creating another story that will focus on more of tiny Anne and Kat, if that's something you're interested in, please let me and I will let everyone know that it's in the works!
> 
> For this chapter, Anne will be 12 and Kat will be 9. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I wanted to come on here before the chapter begins and I would like speak about something I do hold close to my heart, as a member of the LGBTQ+ community, acceptance isn't something that has always come easily. Especially at home, I wanted to make a chapter that is about love and acceptance and it felt right to do as this is an issue that many young teenagers do struggle with as they are finding themselves. And this chapter also goes out to anyone needing to find love and acceptance. You are loved and accepted here, please always know that. And if ever need someone to talk to, please feel free to contact me on tumblr under sixsclassic. 
> 
> And with that, I hope you enjoy this chapter and comment any thoughts you've had.

Jane had been home since around one o'clock, cleaning the apartment a bit and placing somethings in boxes since the family would be moving into a new apartment in two weeks, the girls were so excited for their new home. But both were a little reluctant to having their own rooms, soon they both grew into the idea of it since they were both able to decorate their rooms and have them however they wanted. And Jane was ready to finally have the room for both of the girls, their current apartment was getting a little cramped and the girls had began to argue a bit since they sometimes needed their own space. Jane had most of their books and other small items packed up and the girls had all of their winter clothing ready to go. She'd packed the next hour until it was time to go get the girls from school, Jane grabbed her light coat and slipped on some shoes as she headed out the door. Both girls came out the front gates of the school, a huge smile on Katherine's face as she started to tell her mother about her day and how exciting everything had been. Anne was a few steps behind her sister with a sour look on her face and Jane asked her softly, "Did you have a good day love?" Anne glanced up at her mother and just shrugged, and Jane didn't want to push it any further. The family made their way back home and Anne dropped her book bag in her bin as well as her coat and shoes before going off to her room and saying quietly, "I don't have any homework." 

Kat was busy opening her bag and grabbing her school work out as she looked up at Jane with a confused look. "Why's Annie upset?" Kat asks. 

"I'm not sure sweet pea, let's get you, your snack and you can begin your homework and I'll go talk with her." Jane replies as she led the nine year old towards the kitchen and got her youngest daughter settled at the dining table. She gave Jane her after school lunch and Kat was soon busy with her homework as Jane headed towards the girls' room and she knocked on the door softly. "Anne dear, it's mom." Jane says, hoping that Anne would respond, she didn't want to go in unless Anne was ready to talk to her. 

"Come in." Anne replies quietly and Jane pushed the door open as she found Anne in her bed, in tears as she carefully headed over to her daughter, not wanting to overwhelm her. Anne wasn't one to cry much and she had seemed okay that morning and the days before, so Jane concluded that whatever was causing her troubles, most likely happened that day. “Sweetie, what’s the matter?” Jane asks, as Anne turned towards to her mother and stretches her arms up towards her. “Please lay with me.” Anne begs and Jane’s heart sunk, it’d been a long time since Anne asked Jane to lay with her and it was only when she had a night terror or after her therapy. Jane didn’t respond as she laid beside Anne, holding her close and brushing her fingers through Anne’s hair to relax her. “You don’t have to tell me what happened now, but I want you to know that you can tell me anything.” Jane says as Anne cuddled closer to her mother.  
“You’re going to hate and so is Kat.” Anne says as sobs racked the twelve year old and Jane pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I could never hate you my love, and I will never judge, and you know that Kat loves you no matter what, sisters can’t hate.” Jane explains as she wipes away Anne’s tears and the girl sat up, then wiping her own tears as she separated herself from Jane. There was terror in the little girl’s eyes, like she feared how Jane was going to react to what she was going to say. They both sat in silence for a few minutes and Jane let Anne have her space as she collected her thoughts. 

The twelve year old was finally arranging what she was going to say and she glanced up the ceiling before taking a deep breath and saying, “I don’t think that I like boys…” Anne admits softly, as she tried to read Jane’s facial expressions as Jane collected the right words to say to her daughter. “That’s okay love, it’s okay to not like anyone.” Jane replies, hoping that she was finding the right words as Anne sucked in a breath, almost in tears again for what she’d have to say next. “N-No, no Mom, it’s that I like girls instead…” Anne says almost in a whisper as it finally clicked in Jane’s head, Anne wasn’t straight. 

“Oh baby, there’s nothing wrong with that. You are meant to be who you are and if you like girls, you like girls. I love you unconditionally, who you love will never change that. And the same goes for you sister, you are loved.” Jane says and Anne tackles her mother in a hug, in pure relief, knowing that Jane didn’t hate her. Her mother’s words made the weight come off her shoulders, but now relieved tears slipped from her eyes. “Thank you.” Anne whispers into Jane’s shoulder. 

“For what?” Jane asks. 

“For accepting me.” Anne replies. 

“I want you to always know how much I love you and that you should never be scared to come to me about anything.” Jane answers, “Now is there any girl you have your eye on?” Anne pulled her head from her mother’s shoulder and a heavy blush was on her cheeks as Anne giggles, for the first time since she got home from school. “Promise to not tell anyone?” Anne asks and Jane lifts her pinky finger to her daughter. 

“I promise that it stays between you and me.” Jane says as they link pinkies and Anne’s smile grew even more. 

“Well you see, it may or may not be like my best friend… Cathy.” Anne says as she stumbled over her words and Jane smiles softly at Anne. She wanted Anne to know that she supported it and that there was nothing wrong with it. “That lovely sweet. And I want you to know that it is completely up to you when you tell Kat and how you want to tell. When you do, I will have a conversation with her afterwards about acceptance in our family, because we have no room for hate here, only love.” Jane explains, as Anne’s smile never dimmed, she felt the love that Jane was talking about and she was grateful to have someone like this in her family. 

“Thank you, Mom.” Anne says. 

“Of course, sweet. Now let’s get you, your snack and check on Kat to make sure she’s still doing her homework.” Jane replies as she stood up from the bed, Anne following behind her as she found Kat where she’d left her younger daughter. Jane got Anne a snack and helped Kat with her homework as the evening continued and it reminded her that Catherine and Cathy were coming over for dinner and then helping them pack with the move coming up. Jane looked at Anne worriedly, she hoped that Anne wouldn’t hide herself because of her crush, and she didn’t want anyone to get hurt. 

A few hours later, Catherine and Cathy were over, and it seemed that Anne and Cathy were okay as far as Jane could tell. Anne was busy talking to her best friend while Kat played on her Ipad, whining to Jane that she wanted her best friend to come over and that it wasn’t fair that Anne’s was. Catherine and Jane were loading up silverware in the kitchen while Cathy and Anne were in the girls’ bedroom, and they’d ordered pizza which should be arriving soon. The two hadn’t been saying much as they packed things up and Catherine finally spoke over to her best friend, “So have the girls had any crushes in school this year, yet?” Catherine asks as she looked over at Jane. 

Jane thought for a moment, trying to remember the name of the boy Anne had been teasing Kat about, then remembering, “Yes Kat’s been liking a little boy named Erik. She turns all pink whenever Anne brings him up.” Jane chuckles, knowing how embarrassed Kat would get whenever Anne would bring him up. “Ah that’s cute, anyone caught Anne’s eye?” Catherine asks as Jane tried to word this without exposing anything.  
“She does have her eye on someone, quite a little cutie.” Jane replies, hoping it would throw Catherine off completely as her best friend had a follow up question, “You’ve met the little lad?” 

“Yeah, they known Anne since primary school.” Jane answers, choosing not to give pronouns, but giving enough information about Anne’s crush as Catherine thought for a second, “Cathy’s crush too, she raves on about them.” Catherine says as Jane nodded, realizing that Cathy had her own crush too, but it was probably some boy in the girls’ grade. 

“Has she told you their name?” Jane asks. 

“Cathy’s only told me her name starts with an A.” Catherine replies, and Jane swore she’d hadn’t heard Catherine correctly, did she say her? Jane decided to not push it and just drop a subtle hint by saying, “Anne hasn’t told me her crush’s name either, other than her name starting with a C.” In that moment, Catherine and Jane shared a knowing look before going out to the hallway out of the apartment building, Kat didn’t even notice she was too consumed watching a movie on her tablet and Anne and Cathy were in the bedroom. 

“You said her.” Catherine states as the door shut. 

“As you did too.” Jane replies as Catherine nodded. 

“Cathy told me a few weeks that she liked girls, she was so scared I was going to send her away for it, but she’s my baby, whether I gave birth to her or not. I love her for who she is, she’s quite fearful of what you and the girls would think of her, mainly Anne.” Catherine explains as Jane goes wide eyed looking at her best friend, “Also please don’t tell her, I told you. It needs to stay between us. 

“And the same for what I’m going to tell you. This is from one best friend mother to another. Anne likes girls too. Please think about the letter of the girl’s name that Cathy told you.” Jane says as Catherine thought about any girls with A names that Cathy would be close with and she could only think of Anne and then she did the same for girls with C names for Anne and all Catherine could come up with was Cathy. She stared at Jane with huge eyes as she finally realized. “Oh we are so going to be mother in laws with each other.” Catherine says with a knowing smile as Jane smiled herself. 

“How long do you think it will take before they go out?” Jane asks. 

“At least another few months, I doubt they’ve even come out to each other yet.” Catherine replies. 

“Well let’s get ourselves ready for that, we may have some dates to supervise in the near future.” Jane smiles which made Catherine smile back as an idea came to her and she patted Jane on the shoulder, “At least we don’t have to worry about becoming grannies in the near future.” It made Jane giggle and shake her head at Catherine. 

“You have a valid point and I will have a talk with Kat after Anne comes out about acceptance, I want her on the same page as myself and it also means that she accepts Cathy as much as she accepts Anne.” Jane explains and Catherine nodded her head, agreeing with Jane words. 

“Everything will be okay.” Catherine says, knowingly.


	8. Family Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat struggles with the idea of forming a family tree but is helped by her best friend. 
> 
> Kat is 9 and Anne is 12

In the past two years, Kat had grown to love school, knowledge excited her and she couldn't have enough of it. From math to English, everything had come to her so easily and it also allowed her to blossom socially. The once shy girl had a good group of friends that she was close to, especially her best friend, Anna. They'd been best friends since Anna had moved to the school from Germany the previous year. They got along so well, Anna had been teaching Kat a bit of German while Kat introduced Anna to her crazy art projects. Luckily they were sitting beside each other for their classes, and sadly for Kat, they were on the project she'd been dreading all year. Family trees. She loved her mom and sister like crazy, but she feared that her teacher would point out that it wasn't her real family and that she'd have to redo with people like her real mom. But she hated calling her mother that, her real mom was Jane, the one who raising her and loving her. When the project had been announced earlier in class, Kat did everything in her power to delay doing it and she felt like herself when she was younger, scared to admit anything. Meanwhile, Anna was busy detailing her tree, putting all her siblings in order and Kat glanced down at her blank sheet with her array of colored pencils beside it. 

"Where's your tree Kat?" Anna asks, leaning over towards Kat who glanced up at her quickly, not being able to find a response. She felt so closed in and though she trusted Anna with everything, she never her that she was adopted, she didn't know if she should. "I-I uh just don't know enough about my dad, and his family so I don't know what to put." Kat says, lying through her teeth, holding that Anna would believe. 

"There's nothing wrong with that, just put your mom." Anna insists as Kat thought for a moment and glanced over at Anna's once again, feeling that her's would pretty empty compared to her friend's. "Are you sure that mine won't be too small compared to yours or other peoples?" Kat asks. 

"Well you have your Mom and Anne, how about a grandmother?" Anna asks, "I have my Oma down, that's my Mom's mom." 

"I have Nana Seymour." Kat replies, grinning as she thought of her lovely grandmother that she saw almost every week, she always brought sweets along when she visited and baked cookies with her and Anne when they visited their house out in the country. "Put her there too." Anna smiles, seeing that Kat was starting to brighten up about the family tree and Kat began to fill in the first spots, starting with her Mom, then putting herself and Anne, grinning as she felt better about the tree. This was her family and it was perfect. She placed her Nana above Jane's spot, then realizing that she had to include Papa Seymour. He visited with Nana Seymour, and was very funny and always showed Kat and Anne pictures of their Mom, Aunts, and Uncles when they were younger. Nana didn't like going to town much but Papa did and always took the girls to his favorite ice cream and bought them whatever they liked. And detailed in her aunts and uncles as well as cousins that lived scattered around the country that she didn't always see unless at a holiday. 

But her tree grew and she was still busily working on it as the class period came to an end and the class was released for lunch. Kat packed up all her colored pencils and the tree, placing it into the her desk as she headed out to the lunch hall with Anna. The rest of the day had gone smoothly and Kat had completely forgotten about the fear of having to include her other family onto the tree. But she didn't really think about them often, they were faded memories and she has a good family now, that she cherishes having. Well all that fear went away until it came time to turn the family tree in, Kat's heart had dropped because she feared it would be the moment her teacher pointed out that she'd done it wrong in front of the whole class and would make her redo it. 

She quickly tried to sneak it into Ms. Blount's hands, hoping that her teacher wouldn't say anything. "Ah lovely work Katherine, very detailed." Ms. Blount says, smiling as she looked over the work that Kat handed her and Kat secretly smiled to herself in relief. The following day, the family trees were returned with an attached sheet, telling everyone how they'd done on their trees. Kat eagerly took her's, reading over Ms. Blount's attached notes. 

'Katherine, lovely work. You've got quite a big family, very nice details, and very pretty drawings of everyone, that was a nice touch. You and your sister look a lot like your Mom.' Kat grins as she read the paper a few times before carefully packing it away in her backpack, excited to show it to her mother when she arrived home. The day finally ended and Anne would be walking her home and Kat went to the front of the school, finding her sister few minutes later and they began to walk home. Anne went to do her homework in her room while Kat got the tree out of her bag and set it on the kitchen table before getting herself a snack as Jane entered the house about a half hour later. "Hi Kat, how was school sweet pea?" Jane asks, finding her youngest daughter in the kitchen. 

"Hi Mom, it was really good." Kat replies as Jane looked at the table, spotting the family tree.

"That's good, what's this?" Jane asks. 

"A family tree, go ahead look." Kat smiles as Jane picked it up and began to look at the paper. A smile appearing on Jane's face as she read the little details that Kat had included about the family. "This is lovely Kat, we'll have to send a picture of it to Nana and Papa." Jane says, ruffling Kat's hair as the nine year old nodded her head rapidly. 

"Yes please!" Kat exclaims as Jane handed the sheet to Kat and took out her phone, snapping a picture and sending it to her own parents. It made Jane really proud to see how much loved the family and having everyone on it. She sent the picture off to her parents with the attached message, 'Katherine made a family tree in school and we thought you've like to see it.' 

A few minutes later she'd received a response from her mom saying, 'Tell my little Katherine that Nana loves it and she'll have to bring it along when she visits next weekend!'


	9. Sniffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane experiences one of the difficult days of motherhood, when their little one is sick. 
> 
> Kat: 4  
> Anne: 7
> 
> Taking it back to before Kat went back to Charles. 
> 
> TW: throwing up

Jane knew something was in the air, or that children had germs on them constantly. And Anne was in the middle of her third week at school and of course there’d been an email stating that there was a possible stomach bug spreading throughout the school. Jane feared her eldest was going to get sick and possibly get Kat sick as well. Luckily, Anne hasn’t shown any signs of a sickness, and it made Jane rest a little easier. 

It was currently Thursday night and she was getting the girls settled into bed, Anne was pretty much already out as little Kat was attached to Jane’s hip and Jane knew it was a clingy night so she brought the four year old back to bed with her. After some snuggles and goodnights, Kat was fast asleep. And soon the same peaceful sleep came over Jane. 

But that sleep didn’t last long as she woke up to Kat sobbing quietly. “Sweet pea what’s wrong?” Jane asks as heavy tears continued to fall down Kat’s face. “Sick.” Kat mumbles, clutching her stomach as she started to gag heavily. It must’ve been something of instinct because Jane instantly lifted her youngest into her arms and rushed her to the connected bathroom. And luckily it was just in time, they’d managed to make it to the toilet as Kat began to throw up which panicked the four year old even more, and cry even harder. “Jane, I feel no good.” Kat sobs, as Jane gently rubbed Kat’s back, “I know baby girl, it’s okay I promise.” Jane replies, trying to reassure Kat as the toddler threw up again. 

“Tummy hurts.” Kat says as her knees wobbled and she fell into Jane’s arms who wiped Kat’s mouth with a piece of toilet paper. “I see sweet pea, let’s get you some tummy medicine and then we’ll try to sleep again.” Jane replies as she lifted Kat into her arms and carried her out to the kitchen, retrieving the medicine and getting the correct amount for Kat to take. The toddler didn’t resist as she snuggled back up to Jane’s shoulder, obviously tired since it was almost midnight. Jane rubbed her little girl’s back comfortingly hoping it would coax her back to sleep as she went back to her bedroom. She carefully laid down with Kat and the four year old was back to sleep in a matter of minutes as Jane gently placed her wrist on Kat’s forehead, feeling that she was a bit warm. And in that moment, Jane honestly thought that Kat was going to stay asleep but a half hour later, she up again and this time, they didn’t make it to the toilet. Kat had thrown up over herself, the bed and Jane and scared herself half to death as Jane gently got them both off the bed. “I sowwy.” Kat cries, burying her face in Jane’s shoulder as Jane brought them into the bathroom. “It’s okay sweet pea, let’s get us both into the shower, that’ll help your tummy a bit.” Jane replies softly. 

Jane got them both out of the stinky clothing and got the water to the right temperature as Kat continued to cry into her shoulder. “It’s okay sweet pea, it’s okay.” Jane promises as she got them both cleaned up and wrapped into towels before taking the sheets off the bed and putting everything into the washer. Kat was obviously exhausted but feeling quite sickly as Jane got her dressed into a clean nightgown and got dressed herself. She put down new sheets and laid down with Kat once again until the toddler fell asleep. A half hour passed and thankfully Kat had stayed asleep and Jane thought that was the end of that for the night and that Kat would hopefully stay asleep the rest of the night. “Jane.” a voice sobbed from the girls’ room and Jane left the kitchen, finding Anne crying, her hair a mess since it’s been obvious she’d thrown up on herself. 

“I threw up on my bed and myself.” Anne says Jane carefully lifted her eldest into her arms. “It’s okay sweetie, let’s get you cleaned up and back to-“ Jane had began to say but was interrupted by Anne throwing up on both of them. “I-I’m sorry.” Anne cried as Jane rubbed her back. “It’s okay, we’ve all done it.” Jane promises as she repeated the same process with Anne this time, soon the seven year old was back to sleep and Jane laid her beside Kat in her bed as she went and cleaned up Anne’s sheets before going and laying with the girls. 

Luckily both had slept through the rest of the night, but all hell broke lose when they woke up. Anne made it to the bathroom and was sick in there while Kat was crying because she didn’t want to be sick anymore. Jane felt overwhelmed, not very sure of how to handle the situation, both her girls were sick and needed her but they were pulling her into two very different directions. First Jane checked on Anne who was able to get her own mouth cleaned up and then she tended to her crying toddler, holding her and trying to soothe her the best she could. She’d decided to check both their temperatures and found Anne had a 101.2 and Kat’s was 102.5. That didn’t sit well with Jane, hell she felt a little panicked it was the first time she’d dealt with this. She wasn’t sure to take the girls to ER or their family doctor and Anne wasn’t going to school and Jane definitely wasn’t going to work. 

When she got the girls to settle on the couch with some tea and a movie as she went into the bathroom and phoned Catherine. “The girls are sick.” Jane barely managed to get out before sobbing to her best friend. She felt like such a horrible mother since she didn’t know how to handle the situation, how to make her girls feel better or what to do. “Oh no, is it that stomach bug that’s been going around?” Catherine asks and Jane quickly replied that she thought it was. “And they’re running fevers and I don’t know if I should go to the family doctor or the ER.” Jane rambles. 

“Jane, what were their temperatures?” Catherine questions and Jane quickly told her the numbers. “They’re going to be okay, you don’t have to worry, I promise. They’ll be feeling yucky today but keep an eye on Kat’s take her to the doctors if her’s goes over 106. I panicked the first time Cathy sick too. But you’re doing an amazing job, just breathe.” Catherine explains and tried to ease her best friend’s worries. After a few more minutes of talking, Jane took a deep breath and went out the girls, finding that Kat had fallen asleep again while Anne was watching the film that was on the tv and Jane reminded herself that they were going to be okay, that it was only a stomach bug. 

And it was just that, Kat was feeling better by Sunday and Anne missed Monday as well but was all better for school on Tuesday and Jane was so relieved to see her girls doing well.


	10. My Proudest Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane is finding pictures for Anne's graduation and thinking of her best times with her girls. 
> 
> Anne: 18  
> Kat: 15

Jane knew she had a good life and perfect girls, her teenagers were quite a handful at the moment since the normal teenage drama and they'd both just finished exams. Katherine had about another week of school left while Anne was going to be graduating that weekend and Jane was over the moon, it was a moment she'd be waiting for. Her first daughter to graduate and she was proud that the system Anne had entered eleven years ago hadn't failed her. And she was joyful for how well Kat's been doing, school had been difficult in the first couple of years, but now she's blossoming. Jane was just so proud of everything the girls had overcome and she was so excited to see Anne walk across the stage, and then throw her the biggest graduation party ever the following weekend. Anne and Cathy had somehow talked Jane and Catherine into having a joint graduation party and both their parents were quite okay with it since it would save time and money for them both. But since Jane was so worried about the party a week out, she was already looking for pictures of Anne to use in the slideshow that she and Catherine were preparing. She'd found a few of her scrapbooks, and began to look through them, smiling as she saw old pictures of Anne and Kat. 

A few were of Anne at her first dance concert, a few teeth missing but the biggest smile on her face since she'd won her first medal and the eight year old at the time couldn't of been more excited for it, since she'd only been dancing for six months and begged Jane to let her go to that competition, she was so determined to try and Jane was still proud of her to this day for that. It just made Jane's heart swell and now Anne was working on her senior solo and was trying to keep it a surprise from her mother for the concert in a few weeks, but Jane would secretly try to watch her do it, she'd just been so excited for the dance, she wasn't even allowed to see the costume yet, but Jane knew that Anne was going to do amazing. 

Then another was Anne and Cathy at their first day of middle school, it seemed like forever ago for Jane, those two with their smiles as they modeled for the pictures, though Anne whined the entire time. It was sweet seeing the girls so little again and she chuckled as she founded the pictures where Kat was so angry that Anne and Cathy got pretty new uniforms since the middle school had a different color than the primary school. Those days will be forever stuck in her head as she thinks about her daughters. It still amazes her that they're her's, that they share the same last name and they call her mom. They'd grown up too fast for her liking, still wishing she had little girls running around their apartment, playing made up games and just being carefree after everything they'd been through. 

Jane flipped to the next page in the book as she giggles, spotting a few candid images of the girls doing various crafts, making their kitchen a mess as well as them at dance lessons, Anne carefully watching Kat during one lesson, she ended stopping whatever she was doing during the dance and going to tie Kat's shoe and it still made Jane smile to see how much Anne cares for her little sister, they had such a special bond that she couldn't explain and the pictures just captured their relationship. Jane slowly realized that she basically had an image from every moment of Anne from the day that Anne came into her life, from the first breakfast she'd ever had with the girls. And she had other special keepsakes tucked away in the book along with the pictures, recital tickets, pressed flowers from Anne's obsession with pressing flowers a few years ago, notes from Anne, drawings and Anne's old green ribbon she used to wear in her hair before it got too thin to keep in her hair anymore, maybe when Anne was ten or eleven. All things that Jane knew she wanted to hang onto for a long time, it just made sense for her to look back on those memories and she knew one day she wanted to show Anne it all. 

Jane finished up looking through the books as she went out to the living room, finding Anne busily working on her cap while facetiming Cathy on the other end, they were matching their caps of course. "Mom, come look at how they're turning out. Babe show my mom yours." Anne says as she spotted Jane and the mom went over to see what Anne was working, seeing that the top of Anne's cap was decorated like a galaxy and she saw on the screen that Cathy's was the same. "They're looking lovely girls, you're both going to shine on Saturday." Jane replies, smiling as she looked over the girls' work as they both thanked her and were soon off to talking with each other and decorating. Jane loved the relationship that Anne and Cathy had, they were both going to the same university and Jane secretly knew one day that they'd be marrying each other. She was so sure of it, they'd spend every moment of every day with each other if they could. Well today they would've if Catherine hadn't insisted that Cathy stay home that day since her uncle was coming over. On the other hand, Jane wasn't too sure about Kat. Her youngest had a few boyfriends but she didn't last very long with any of them, almost always breaking up with them within a week or two. Jane never asked her about since Kat shut her out after the first break up, and she didn't want to press her any further. She'd honestly hoped that Kat talked with Anne or vice versa. 

Jane started dinner as she heard the front door open and Kat called into the home, "Mom, I'm home! Anna's here too!" 

"Okay Kat! Hi Anna!" Jane replies as she heard the girls take off their shoes. 

"Hi Miss Seymour." Anna replies. 

"We'll be in my room Mom." Kat adds. 

"Okay, I'll come get you both for dinner." Jane replies as the girls head off to Kat's room down the hallway as Anne waltzed her way into the kitchen with a grin and Jane knew that her eldest wanted something. "Hi Anne, is there something you'd like?" Jane asks as Anne twirled her hair, yep she wanted something. 

"So Mom, is it possible that Cathy could come over and like spend the night?" Anne asks as Jane heard a please from behind Anne's back and it was clear that she was still on the phone with Cathy which made Jane chuckle. "Cathy dear, what did you aunt say?" Jane asks Cathy as Anne sighs. 

"Babe, she heard you." Anne states. 

"My Aunt said after graduation." Cathy replies as Anne tried to shush her girlfriend. 

"Anne dear, Catherine and I talked about it, you two can have all the sleepovers in the world after graduation." Jane replies, "For now, both of you are going to be having family over all week like your grandparents are coming in two days." Jane replies as Anne stared at her with wide as Jane once again heard Cathy but this time she said, wait really. 

"So, Cathy is welcome to stay over any day after Saturday, maybe even Saturday night." Jane says.

"Deal Mom, I'm going back to the living room to talk to Cathy about this." Anne replies as she left the room while Jane chuckled, those two were something else, trying to plot something against Jane and Catherine like they hadn't discussed it before. Soon the food was ready and Jane went to collect Kat and Anna from Kat's room, figuring that they were talking or making tiktoks like always. The door was wide open and Jane poked her head in to see Kat and Anna kissing and Jane was only able to get the word, "Dinner," out as the girls pulled away from each other and looked at Jane in shock who looked back at them in shock. The three just stared at each other, Kat was the first look away, clearly embarrassed that her mother caught her kissing her best friend as her cheeks were bright red and tears were forming in her eyes as Anna and Jane continued to stare at each other for a few moments as Jane's cell phone started to ring in the kitchen, a ringtone that Jane didn't quite recognize as she says softly to the girls, "We can talk about this after dinner, but there's nothing to be embarrassed about, I promise." Anna nodded her head as she glanced over at Kat who was avoiding eye contact with her best friend as Jane left the girls to talk as she went out and found her phone on the kitchen counter. Instantly she knew the number and pressed answer, "Hello?" she asks timidly, she'd only gotten three calls from this number out of the blue before. 

"Hello Jane, it's Joan calling. I'm wondering about if you're still willing to take emergency placements?" Joan asks and Jane had thought about it for a moment. She'd never taken herself off the contact list for the agency and quite honestly she'd always wanted another little one running around, she did love her girls, but she always wanted three kids and so she kept up with her license to foster and really had never gotten a call in the past couple of years, she figured her name was at the bottom of the call list for taking placements so she just grew content with her two girls. But now she was faced with a situation like one she found herself in eleven years ago when Anne and Kat first came into her life, she was going to have the chance to help another child. 

"Yes, I'm still taking them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the cliff hanger, let know what you think is going to happen next!


	11. Side Note

Hi friends! I wanted to post this to let everyone know that I will be revising a lot of this story as it was my first introduction into the Six the Musical fandom and honestly in a year a lot change in a person as well as learning experiences! The plot line will remain the same but I may be changing a few things to make the story flow better as well as putting in the One Shots in this book to make it easier for access! Thank you from the bottom of my heart for everyone that’s been so supportive and loving while I’ve been going through a bit of a rough year with family and school. I promise that there will be updates to I Love You With All My Heart very soon! I can’t wait for you all to read it!

Best, H :)


End file.
